eastend_of_habbo_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear was the somewhat close friend of Ugo's aunt and uncle. Early Life Birth & Childhood Freddy was born Frederick Andrew Fazbear on the 8th of March, 1920 to George and Henrietta Fazbear. He went to the newly established Fatal Boarding school from 1924 to 1936. Freddy was a quiet child, seeing as he was the only bear at said boarding school. He was occasionally taunted for this but never to the extreme. Aside from this, he led a relatively quiet life. World War Two Freddy was drafted in 1942 as World War Two escalated across the globe. He didn't return home until January 1946, months after the war had ended. Post War Years: 1946 - 1993 Marriage to Selma Evans Frederick had made friends with Nicholas and Marjorie Parker in the late '1940s and later met his future wife at the wedding of Marjorie's brother. He met and fell in love with Selma Evans, who was just 20 years old in June 1952. They later got married in January 1953. They had three children altogether: Frederick Jr. (1953) Freda (1955) and Escargot (1960) Their marriage was put under strain as Freddy had began his chain of pizza restaurants, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. Selma didn't like the concept and often told him that he should try other career paths. The 'Golden' Years of Freddy's pizzeria. Freddy had managed to create a restaurant empire by 1960. He and Selma would often travel to the U.S. to greet fans and open new restaurants in person. Selma still felt uneasy, which often sparked arguments between her and Freddy. Freddy later found comfort in his children's enthusiasm for his business, which tended to annoy Selma further. When animatronics became commercially available in the mid '1970s, Freddy saw an opportunity to begin providing entertainment without using actors in costumes. The use of animatronics later became a detriment to the Fazbear empire in the '1980s as stories began circulating in the U.S. of rogue robots and killers in costumes, this triggered the inevitable downfall of Freddy's empire... The downfall and Selma's death. After Charlie Parker, the son of Freddy's friends Marge and Nick, disappeared in November 1987 it caused a major rift between Freddy and the Parkers that never fully healed. The fact that Charlie, and numerous other children, had disappeared in Oakdale after the rumours of other murders and disappearances had circulated over from the U.S, meant Freddy began seeing a noticeable decline in his business. Freddy's business managed to survive until 1993, when Freddy's wife Selma was found dead in one of the maintenance rooms of his main restaurant in Oakdale. This led to Freddy's mental breakdown and the selling of the company to some anonymous investors in the U.S. Freddy never spoke of his business after Selma's death...when approached and questioned by anyone, Freddy would refuse to reveal anyhting. Before EEOH Between 1993 and 2014, Freddy disappeared into relative obscurity. He left for his holiday house in Hawaii, where any of the people who knew him had certainly forgotten him. He was left permanently heartbroken by the death of his wife, Selma.The troubles of having created such an empire eventually faded away as people moved on. Freddy took comfort in the fact he was becoming more and more obscure as time elapsed. EEOH Freddy visited Fatal City to make amends with the Parker family. They were, to his suprise, forgiving as it was revealed that Charles, and the other missing children, most likely died in 1987. The Parkers decided it was best to just move on, and Freddy took comfort in this. Freddy was plagued by gout, glaucoma and arthritis. He had also suffered a stroke on his 94th birthday in March 2014, which left him weaker than before. In November 2015, Freddy had suffered a heart attack, leaving him in a coma for the remainder of the year. It was then revealed to him that he was also suffering from coronary artery disease. After EEOH After witnessing most of the drama that had occurred in Fatal City, Freddy returned to his home in Hawaii, in failing health, to make the most of his time left. He wasn't well enough to attend Ugo's wedding in 2016, but sent them a warm-hearted postcard. Freddy later died in his sleep in July 2016 as a result of all the ailments that plagued him in his final years. He was cremated and his ashes were scattered in Hawaii, along with his wife's ashes.